This invention discloses a unique ring and loop puzzle of a type generally similar in principle to the conventional Chinese ring and loop type of puzzle which has been known for many years.
A variant of the conventional Chinese ring and loop type of puzzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,168, Paige, Dec. 14, 1976 which features a linear arrangement of upstanding posts and a plurality of rings which pass through respective eyes or eyelets, one such eye being located at the top of each post. Each ring encircles the adjacent post in a forward direction so that each ring is interrelated with the next adjacent ring. The object of the game is to disengage a loop, both side members of which initially pass through all the rings and lie on either side of the posts. Another variant of the conventional ring and loop puzzle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,566, Davis, July 20, 1943 which has a linear series of horseshoe shaped interlocking wire loops each loop being parallel to and extending above a base and having a stem portion connected to a base through the bight portion of an adjacent loop. A continuous cord encircling the stem of a terminal loop is manipulated along and through the various loops in succession until it is completely disengaged. Each of the foregoing devices discloses a linear arrangement of interconnected rings supported from a base structure by either upstanding posts or by direct connection to the base and involve substantially the same sequence of operations to effect their solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique ring and loop puzzle structure which requires a relatively complicated sequence of operations different from those required for the solution of previously known puzzles, to effect the solution of the puzzle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structure for a puzzle of the type mentioned above which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.